A Winter Collection of Harry Potter Themed One-Shots
by nikitaeden
Summary: Join the characters of Harry Potter in a set of one-shots.
1. Lavender's Quest

_He has to be here somewhere,_ Lavender thought as she skulked through the third brightly lit corridor she'd been in over the last hour looking for Ron.

_Of course he's going around here,_ the voice in the back of her head said. _That terrible girl, Hermione came by here just a bit ago and we both know what that means._

"Quiet you," Lavender hissed softly before pretending to straighten her hair when a Hufflepuff boy passed by her.

She ducked behind a mahogany table on the side of the hallway that held with a silver candelabra atop it that was bigger than she.

She took a deep breath. _Be calm,_ Lavender, she told herself. _Everything will be alright._

A group of underclassmen from Ravenclaw house passed by her and she heard one of the girls saying, "I just don't understand why Flitwick would endorse that style of wand work as a former duelist."

Lavender rolled her eyes, _Of course they'd be talking about something ridiculously boring. It's just like a Ravenclaw no matter what year they're in._

"I don't know, Hermione Granger-" a tall blonde boy began arguing from the back of the small group.

"You mean that amazing girl from Gryffindor who was in the library?" a short round girl interrupted him.

"Yes, her," the boy said. "She was just demonstrating the effectiveness of the bit of flourish and it looked impressive enough."

Lavender scrunched her nose up and decided to follow them to see if she could get anymore information before she headed to the library.

"Looks aren't everything," the first girl answered snidely, ending the conversation.

_Yes, that's right,_ the voice in Lavender's head piped in. _Hermione isn't very attractive at all and for some reason Ron prefers her to you-Even when he's angry with her._

_Yes, but __**I'm**__ his girlfriend_, Lavender quipped. _Not __**her**_.

_We will see_, said the voice.

Lavender bit her thumbnail and scurried back the way the Ravenclaws had come from towards the library. She marched through a dimly lit corridor of the castle and hid herself between the shelves of books as she made her way to the study tables at the other side of the library.

There were ornate Victorian styled chairs that sat in between the bookshelves. They were beautiful but were less than comfortable when studying. Lavender had discovered the torture of sitting the chairs after she had used them to sit in while studying for a few rather difficult potions exams or the history quizzes Professor Binns loved giving.

_Hermione will be in here somewhere, which means Ronnykins might be too,_ she said to herself trying not to breathe too heavily so it would be easier to sneak around the edges of the giant wooden shelves.

"That's why it's so important for you to learn the fundamentals," she heard Hermione preaching. She looked through the spaces above the row of books at eye level and saw a group of first years gathered around the table Hermione was sitting at.

Lavender's eyes narrowed on the back of the frizzy-haired girl's head,_ She's so irritating. Such a know it all_.

_She's brilliant, you can't blame her for that,_ the voice in her head replied.

_She can be brilliant all she wants, it doesn't make her any more likable,_ Lavender answered back.

_You could ask Harry Potter about that_, the voice said slyly, _...or Ron_.

Lavender snorted and made her way around the shelves looking around the edges to check for people sitting in the chairs. She went past six shelves when she found a boy with bright red hair sitting in one of the uncomfortable masses of chair, "Ronnykins!" She exclaimed.

Ron jumped at the sound and peeked over the edge of the book that had been obscuring his face with a terrified look, "L-Lavender?"

"What have you been doing here, Ron?" She demanded, stomping towards him and trying not to sound irritated.

Ron looked around the area and then down at the book in his hands, "Uhm, I-I've been studying. For an exam!"

_Yeah right. I really believe that. He doesn't even know what he's doing,_ the voice reasoned to Lavender.

"Oh really? For what subject?" She asked.

Ron's eyes darted down to the book's pages and then back at Lavender. "Astronomy," he said shutting the book. "It's never been an easy subject for me."

"I see..." Lavender said, her eyebrow raised in suspicion and she sat on his lap. "Maybe we can "study" together," she said, using air quotes when she said study.

"Er, yeah," Ron said uncomfortably, looking through the gaps in the books as he shifted nervously in the chair. Lavender followed his gaze and saw it landed on Hermione's back.

_He's never going to be yours,_ the voice cackled.

_I'll show you mine,_ she snapped and turned Ron's face to hers so she could plant a hard kiss on his mouth. He sputtered and pushed her off his lap while standing up.

"Lavender! This is a library!" he exclaimed indignantly and stomped out of the isle with Lavender on his heels apologizing.

_Oh, you showed me,_ the voice said all too pleased.


	2. Hermione and the Yule Ball

**_tap tap tap tap tap_**

Hermione sat on her four-poster bed and blankly stared out the window at the snow coming down in thick flakes in the winter afternoon. Her pencil tapped restlessly against the book she was supposed to be studying. There was a fire crackling in a jar on her bed covers that kept her warm and for a second she panicked thinking her bed was on fire. She scrambled up to her pillows and knocked the jar on the floor. It shattered and the flame went out.

"Oh darn it," she said, sliding from the bed to quickly pick up the slivers of glass. "That was embarrassing," she muttered looking around the empty room. "At least there's no one here to see me." She set the pieces of the bottle on her night table and used a simple spell to repair it.

I need to get out of here, she thought, looking down at her parchment that had a goofy looking drawing of Ron in the corner.

She pulled on her heavy cloak and some mittens before heading down the staircase to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Afternoon, Hermione," Harry said from a couch where he and Ron were playing a game of Wizard's Chess.

"Harry," she said politely, keeping her eyes off Ron.

"Hermione," Ron said without looking up from the board.

He's insufferable, Hermione thought, "Well, I'm off." She exited the common room through the portrait hole and leaned against the fat lady's portrait letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in. Ever since the announcement of the Yule Ball Hermione had been convinced Ron was going to ask her.

Who am I kidding? she thought. He wouldn't ask me. I know we're friends because of Harry and all that, but Ron can't stand me.

She walked down the staircases towards the grounds by the now frozen lake, Maybe if I changed my hair? That might get his attention, she thought, twisting her nearly out of control locks between her fingers.

She walked out the castle doors and trekked her way towards the lake. Her nose was numb by the time she was halfway there. She saw the Durmstrang ship in the small harbor and wondered what the inside was like.

"It's probably a lot warmer than it is out here," she said to herself.

"What's probably warmer than out here?" A deep accented voice said behind her. "What are you doing out here?"

Hermione spun on her hill and came face to face with Viktor Krum, "Oh hello, I was just out for an afternoon stroll-"

"In this weather?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Hermione looked around at the heavy snowfall and her face dropped, "Yes, I thought the brisk air might be nice."

"You would do well in the North," he smiled, taking her hand and pulling her behind him towards the castle. "But you look very cold, you should be inside where it's warm."

Hermione felt her face heat up and she followed him quietly, Ron would never do something like this. In fact, he'd probably ask why I was foolish enough to come outside in the snow to begin with-If he even noticed. She looked up when Viktor opened the heavy castle door for her.

"Thank you," she said and walked in to the school in front of him as he tilted his head in a sort of bow.

"You're welcome," he cleared his throat as the door closed behind them. "I wanted to ask you something..."

Hermione stopped and looked at him, What would a handsome and famous Seeker want with me? I'm just Hermione.

"What is it?" She asked shyly.

Viktor rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, "Well, the Yule Ball is coming very soon... I-I was wondering if... Will you go with me?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. An eighteen year old boy who could ask any girl currently in the Hogwarts crowd and have his invitation accepted just asked her to the Yule Ball. But what if Ron wanted to ask her? He and Harry were determined to get dates-to no avail, but there was always the possibility that he could ask her.

"I don't know what to say," she said breathlessly.

"Say yes," Viktor said with a lopsided smile as he tilted his head to the side.

"Er... Can I think about it and let you know tonight?" She asked him.

His shoulders slouched, "I will await your answer." He walked away looking down at his feet, muttering quietly to himself.

OH MY GOSH, Hermione screamed in her head. He wants me to go to the Yule Ball with him! I can't believe this! She ascended the staircases back to the Gryffindor Common Room in a blissful haze.

* * *

Ron is being such an idiot, Hermione thought as she listened to him talking to Fred and George about getting a date for the Yule Ball that was still only a week away. He'll never ask me.

She looked around the Great Hall to see if Viktor was in his ever-present spot at the Slytherin table. She smiled when she saw him and pushed her frizzy hair out of her face.

"Talk to you later, Harry," she said as she stood up. Viktor followed her and the soon stood in a secluded spot on the Hogwarts grounds.

"Have you decided?" Viktor asked so shyly it threw Hermione off for a moment.

"I-I have, Viktor," Hermione stuttered as she pushed her hair behind her ear.


End file.
